<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Under the Cherry blossoms by CaramelAme</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23566906">Under the Cherry blossoms</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaramelAme/pseuds/CaramelAme'>CaramelAme</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birthday, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:22:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,257</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23566906</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaramelAme/pseuds/CaramelAme</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Her body jolted reflexively as she felt something brush against her hair, turning around swiftly to see what was responsible for this. Her eyes widened, leaning her back against the railings, her throat going dry. </p>
<p>"M-Minato San ,,"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Minato Yukina/Mitake Ran</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Under the Cherry blossoms</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy birthday baby girl&lt;33 Ran has been my best girl since day 1 of bandori and I love her dearly. I apologize if this fic stinks, its like 1 am now and I barely managed to finish it on time.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The elegant fall of the cherry blossom leaves was all she could see, pink petals dancing in the mid-spring air as she leaned against the railings of the empty, quiet park. Ran had just finished celebrating her birthday with afterglow and it was pretty hectic, despite having fun herself.  She decided to catch some air and get her mind off of things. </p>
<p>Or rather, off of someone. </p>
<p>She sighed to herself, looking up at the rising moon, the sunset already disappearing from sight. </p>
<p>Why was that one person appearing in her head now of all times? Today of all days? </p>
<p>Minato Yukina, her upperclassmen and Rival in music. She always popped up in her head from time to time, but today was just a tad bit too much. <br/>Ran just took an exhausted exhale, looking at the time. It was a little past 8 at night, which explains why the streets and park were rather empty. </p>
<p>She heaved another sigh, seeing the first star of the night in the deep azure sky. A shake of her head; she was getting dizzy. Maybe she should just go hom-</p>
<p>Her body jolted reflexively as she felt something brush against her hair, turning around swiftly to see what was responsible for this. Her eyes widened, leaning her back against the railings, her throat going dry. </p>
<p>"M-Minato San ,," </p>
<p>It was her. <br/>Her glistening lavender hair swaying from the night breeze, locking her golden orbs with Ran's ruby ones. </p>
<p>A Sakura petal neatly placed in between her thumb and index, a soft smile adorning her cherry lips. <br/>Ran forgets how to breathe; Yukina looked stunningly beautiful even in this dull night, just her presence was enough to make her heart flutter. </p>
<p>"Good evening Mitake-San.. my apologies, seems like I surprised you a bit. You had a petal on our hair and I simply just got it for you." </p>
<p>With that, she placed the petal in her pocket, which made ran slightly confused; wouldn't it be normal if she just let it go instead? Ran shook her head, the girl might've had weird hobbies. </p>
<p>But that didn't matter right now, since she could see how awfully close the shorter girl was to her. Fidgeting slightly, Ran looked off to the side a few times before darting her eyes back to the girl again. </p>
<p>"What brings you here?"</p>
<p>"What? Is it wrong for me to be at a public place, Mitake San?" </p>
<p>"Er..no, not really.."</p>
<p>It was then when Yukina actually got a little closer, the distance between them a little bit tight, making Ran gulp. What was this person doing? </p>
<p>She felt the girl's fingers intertwining between her own, which left ran in both a shy and bewildered state. </p>
<p>"I'm glad I managed to see you today. Do you mind if we have a little talk?" </p>
<p>Her head was tilted to her side and albeit stunned by confusion, Ran did nothing or say anything to object and was rather quick to oblige.</p>
<p>Yukina took her hand and pulled her along, taking a seat on a nearby bench, Ran following her in sitting down. There was an awkward silence that went on for what felt like a decade, The Raven haired girl playing with the edge of her shirt in silence. </p>
<p>That Yukina, She wasn't mocking her or anything, was she? If she had something to say, she should spit it out already. It left ran irritated, her eyebrows arched with a roll of her eyes. But she's got to admit, she liked being next to her. </p>
<p>Ran took a glance over at her, stunned to see the vocalist staring right at her. She flinched, her cheeks turning a dark hue of red once she's realized the other staring, irking slightly. </p>
<p>Yukina chuckled softly, which alarmed the birthday girl. She's rarely seen Yukina out of her usual stoic and serious persona, all the more reason to be surprised. </p>
<p>"It seems Sakura have quite  a liking to you, Mitake-san" </p>
<p>Her voice was soft, ringing in Ran's ears, despite being quite thoroughly puzzled. <br/>And with that, Yukina leaned closer to Ran, her hand reaching out to cup her cheek, the other gently pulling the petals stuck to the Raven's hair. </p>
<p>A gulp, her cheeks scorching hot. From this angle and from this close distance, Ran could only take this rare opportunity to drink in all of Yukina's gorgeous features, her heart beating rapidly. </p>
<p>"—Although, you do look quite pretty in them." </p>
<p>Ran is all a flutter, taking a deep breath at the compliment, holding it in. She managed to breathe out once more after Yukina went further back, the latter's  hand filled with Sakura petals. </p>
<p>She saw Yukina shuffling her hand in her bag, Ran trying her best not to look too much or get the girl suspicious. </p>
<p>However, Ran was utterly speechless when she saw Yukina hand her a small, neat red bag, her eyes blinking a couple of times to try and comprehend what was going on. </p>
<p>"Happy birthday, Mitake-san.. I apologize for being quite late, and for it being a small gift. I honestly didn't know what to get you..." </p>
<p>Ran's eyes widened; that's right, she was too caught up in the moment that she completely forgot about her own birthday. How ironically stupid. </p>
<p>Ran was slightly fidgety, accepting the gift with both hands, giving her a small bow of respect, sheepishly. </p>
<p>"T-thank you.. You didn't really have to..." she blushed, looking down at her knees while she fiddled with her present. She gently opened it up, her hands going inside and took some sort of ornament out.</p>
<p>Oh, wait. This was an accessory? <br/>It was a pretty silver hair clip, with the shape of a red flower, mixed with a little bit of purple. she blushed at Yukina's voice of colors, a giddy smile plastered on her face. </p>
<p>It was beautiful. </p>
<p>"Thank you, Minato San... I'll take good care of it." She said with a genuine smile, one she hasn't shown Yukina for quite sometime. It made the older girl blush, reaching out to swiftly take the accessory from the girl's hand. Ran was confused as to where it disappeared to all of a sudden and before she knew it, Yukina was playing with her hair again, putting the hair clip on Ran. </p>
<p>Yukina smiled, grabbing both sides of her cheeks and leaning closer. Ran's heart failed to shut up. </p>
<p>"Flowers really do suit you.." </p>
<p>She said softly, still leaning closer and closer. Ran was stuttering absolute nonsense, her eyes couldn't look away from Yukina's approaching ones, although she wanted to so bad. She swallowed, her hands getting sweaty, her eyes widening greatly; she was awestruck.</p>
<p>She broke out of her trance when her lips touched something plump and soft, and rather addicting. <br/>Was this...</p>
<p>A kiss?! </p>
<p>Ran blushed a thousand shades of red, her pupils widening as her irises dilated. It was a short kiss, but it was enough to make both of them very flustered, looking away from each other. </p>
<p>"M-minato San..."</p>
<p>"Y-yes?"</p>
<p>It was difficult to form the right words to express how she felt, licking her lips nervously while she thought of something to say. She took a deep breath, clutching onto her chest tightly, speaking up. </p>
<p>"C-can I ask for another present, since it's my birthday and all?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What is it?"</p>
<p>Ran came closer to her, grabbing her shoulders with determined eyes, despite her undeniable embarrassment. Yukina looked just as flustered as she was and it was honestly adorable.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Can we do that again?"</p>
<p>"With pleasure."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>